More Bang for the Buck
Autobot City - Munitions Bay The staging area of Metroplex functions in many ways as an armory. It is a very large room with heavily armored walls, gleaming and shining in perfect military spotlessness. Upon these gleaming silver bulkheads are racks upon racks that hold every manner of weaponry. From Ion Cannons to Plasma Ejectors, Rail-Guns and Auto-Cannons every sort of possible weapon is ready to be grabbed in an emergency. Benches line the walls for 'bots to re-arm and perform last minute adjustments before heading out on one of any number of missions. In the very center of the room is a raised dais with cables to be connected to individuals and their various forms of firepower. From here, the armorer can perform calibrations and scans to make sure that each is functioning at their best. Located in the back behind thick blast doors is a storage facility for various explosives along with a special workshop that is further armored and secured behind protective forcefields for ordnance modifications and disposal. Crosshairs is to be found in his usual place. This is to say, behind his workbench. Pinpointer is nowhere to be found, leaving just the old Autobot on duty here alone. He's currently disassembling what looks like a crystalline pistol of some kind. Someone might actually recognize it as the rainbow pistol that he shot Galvatron with. He's grumbling to himself irritably. Dee-Kal watches attentively, optics calm, ready to hand over a tool or recycle a component ready to clean and store for use elsewhere as directed. She pays the grumbling little heed. She's got used to some of Crossy's ways by now. Rodimus Prime wanders in. Possibly he's on a general tour of the base. Possibly he's looking for someone or something in particular. He gives no indication as a broad, easy smile settles on his face. "Aw, come on, Crosshairs. Surely things aren't /that/ bad yet!" Crosshairs grunts irritably at Dee-Kal as he holds out his left hand. It isn't really even a word that follows. Just a sub-vocalization that by now, she probably recognizes as 'ionic pulse screwdriver'. When Rodimus arrives, he grumps a little more and continues his work until he's finally decided that he's going to reply. "Look who I have as a fraggin' helper." He grumbles audibly. "Come on, where's that screwdriver?!" He waits a moment, then whether she hands it over or not heaves a little sigh. "Finish taking the casing off that." Then he turns to Rodimus. "Can I help you with something, or did you just wander in to see irritability in action?" Rodimus Prime, probably wisely, declines to respond to Crosshairs' comment about his helper, and instead snorts. "Kup's been away on a mission, so I haven't had nearly the geezer exposure that I'm used to." He pauses and smirks. "It's been a pretty pleasant change, actually, but I need to keep my tolerances up." Dee-Kal hands Crosshairs the screwdriver and then heads to the tool rack on the far wall to retrieve some covalent retropliers from their allocated slot. She sets to work on the casing as directed. So much science to do, so little time to do it in. Between the plans for Charr, the discovering of a readily available power supply in the Dyson Ring, and his own projects that got rather side-tracked with the whole size-change fiasco, Jetfire's got plenty to work on lately. So it's not much of a surprise as he ducks in the doorway to the munitions room he's as much paying attention to a set of blueprints pulled out in front of him as he is were he's going. Crosshairs snorts right back at Rodimus. "Glad to help you with that, punk. Blown up any more photon eliminators yet?" He scratches his head. "You're on... number four, that I've made for you, and number primus knows what? This is why I don't issue you explosives." There's half of a smile on his face though. He critically peers over Dee-Kal's shoulder. He DOESN'T growl at her, so she must be doing something reasonably right. When Jetfire is seen not paying attention to where he's going, the old armorer sidles away from both Rodimus and Dee-Kal. And near soundlessly drops an inert explosives casing right in Jetfire's way. At the last possible second, when the other very nearly steps on it, he clears his throat. "Jetfire! Live explosive!" "I've only blown up one!" Rodimus protests. "I lost the other one in a Whalicon." He shakes his head and sighs as he glances towards the ceiling. "Primus, that's the problem with you geezers. You never let go of /anything/." He turns and watches Jetfire wander right by him, then watches what Crosshairs is doing... then waits for the show, a faint smile painting his expression. The junior Junkion dismantles the casing of the rainbow gun, the innards, the cartridges, the power pack comes away, the electronic discharge patch-control and the pistol grip all get methodically reduced to elemental parts or components as required. But one or two aspects prompt a question. She holds up the hologram stickers on the tips of her fingers. ".. oh, Master..?" And a step stops -right- over the casing before stomping on it; though it's still somewhat of an amusing posture to see someone as large as Jetfire standing on one foot while turning one way to move his reading material out of the way and turn his head to look down. "Who the slag left that lying arou -- Wait, that's not live at all." He takes a step back to put his foot back on the floor and leans down to pick up the piece. ".. Casings just lying around? This room is in worse shape than I expected while you were gone!" Rodimus Prime just bursts out laughing at Jetfire's reaction. Then he turns to Crosshairs and jibes, "You hear that, Crosshairs? Your housekeeping is doing a /horrible/ job." Dee-Kal looks to Jetfire, tilts her head somewhat blankly. The bay looks perfectly orderly to her. She knows where everything is, and besides, one can't just go tidying up while somebody's in the middle of a project, after all, right? She returns to her mentor, holding up her sticky fingers. Crosshairs snaps his fingers. It's a very subtle thing. "I tend to try that on anyone who walks in 'ere not payin' the frag attention to where they're goin'. You oughta seen Scattershot's reaction that one day." He doesn't the least bit apologize for it, either. Though he does give Rodimus a knowing look. Is that a touch of disappointment? At Dee-Kal's vocalisation, he turns his head to look at her. "Yes?" He wants to know. "If it's about the labels, no rearranging them this time." Then back to Jetfire. "Is there something I can help you with?" Another pause. "Blame her." He points at Dee-Kal. "It's her job to sweep up. Err.." He pauses. "Naw, it's actually Raptor this time, so." Jetfire looks at Crosshairs, then the casing in his hand, and then finally just shrugs while grinning. "Tch, you should know by now old man I'm not nearly not paying attention as much as it seems." He shakes the part in a semi-accusing in a teasing way at the munitioner before setting it down on a shelf. "There's just a lot on my plate lately.. and actually, yes, I do have something you'd be able to help me with." Rodimus Prime rubs the back of his head as Jetfire mentions having a lot of his plate. "On the up side, if some of this works out, it takes a lot /off/ of /everyone's/ plate." Dee-Kal looks at a chart on the wall. It has gold, silver and brown stars stuck in rows. Various criteria merit different stars. Raptor has more silver stars than Dee-Kal. She returns to the work bench. "Plates? It is dinner time already?" Raptor even has some red stars on there. But so does Dee-Kal, so. "Is there anything that I can help you with, in the grand scheme of things?" He asks of Jetfire. "Losing my mind the other week was surprisin'ly entertaining. That all worked out well. I'd look forward to work alongside you again. In the meantime though, what's the other thing?" Then he looks at Rodimus. "So. Whippersnapper. Young 'un. Whatever. How'd -you- like to do me a favor and potentially enjoy yourself in the process? I got kinda . . well, I got a screw-up here." Crosshairs grunts at Dee-Kal. "No! Hurry up and finish with that. No rations till yer done!" Dee-Kal holds up the stickers on her fingertips. Rodimus Prime eyes Crosshairs a bit warily. "A... screw-up, huh?" he asks. Then he crosses his arms. "And how does me enjoying myself play into this?" "Figure of speech, Dee-Kal. It means having a lot to do, in comparison to putting a lot of food on ones eating apparatus." It feels -weird- explaining something like that to a Junkion. And then Jetfire chuckles a bit at Crosshairs. "Still in the process of going over the data we already collected on those solar collectors.. and I may have some old solar energy projects lying around that can be used to that extent, but that's for later," he replies as much to Rodimus as Crosshairs." Passibly he folds up the sheet he was looking at and tucks it away in his chest compartment/cockpit. "Right now it's your knowledge as a weaponsmith I need more." Dee-Kal waggles her fingers, playing with the stickers and making the hologram patterns twinkle different colours. "I *am* almost done, Master..." she assures Crosshairs. "..but..." Crosshairs rolls his optics. "Yes, Dee-Kal. You may keep them. However, if I find them stuck on anything public that isn't your own, I'm confiscating them and you get no more." There is that irritated grunt again, but he doesn't seem to mind. He holds his finger up to Jetfire. "I see. Now that you've reminded me of the solar collectors as well, I need to show you something that I came up with a long time ago. But, what'd you want me to help with in the meantime?" Then his attention shifts to Rodimus. "Well..." He says. "I made a brace of grenades a bit back to test some new compounds. Some damage armor, others attack sensors, some are outright flashbang weapons . . others are more exotic. But, uh..." He pauses. "SOMEONE SCREWED UP THE LABELS ON THEM." He says, loudly. " . . . . and most of them I was unable to identify, but, uh." He reaches to the counter and picks up a pair of very large grenades. " . . . these ones I can't. I don't know what the frag they are without disassembling them, and that'd take more time than I have. You want to play with 'em?" He asks Rodimus. Crosshairs looks everywhere but -AT- Dee-Kal during his snarling about the labels. Rodimus Prime studies the grenades for a long moment. He hmmms, then looks up at Jetfire. "So is this how the Earth-based Autobots used to feel when Wheeljack asked them if they wanted to test something for him?" he asks, not yet answering Crosshairs. Jetfire just -grins- at Rodimus for a moment in sheer amusement. "Yes, Rodimus, yes it is." Then looks at the case himself, and likewise can't tell what is what just by looking at it, and to be honest, trying to scan the contents would be a bit time consuming for composition clues. Looks to the Prime again. "Look at it this way. Sometimes Science isn't anything more than trial and error... just try to keep the error to the Decepticons you're blowing up, eh?" Scientific humour aside, Jetfire shifts his attention back to his own matter. "Being in charge of munitions supplies and all, I'm sure you're well aware of the armaments I carry in spacefighter mode. I've been working on a launcher version for my robot mode ... but I'm having issues with recoil telemetrics and such. So far every time I've tried a test firing, I've.. well.." He errs, rubbing the back of his head with one hand in a moment of embarrassment, before just out with it saying, "Knocked myself on my aft." Dee-Kal's optics glow at being able to keep her stickers, but then she winces slightly at the raised voice... It wasn't *her* fault she was holding the labels at the time Pinpointer was watching the sports channel and decided to whoop at an inopportune moment... but hey. So long as the grenades damage the foe more than the good guys... right? Rodimus Prime smirks at Crosshairs at Jetfire's response. "Sure, I'll trial these on the 'Cons." He reaches over and lifts the grenades, then hefts one in his right hand. "These are safe to subspace, right?" Then he pauses. "Do either of them do glitter or rainbows? That seems to be a big theme lately for some reason." Dee-Kal couldn't possibly give a reason for that. Nope-nope-nope. Crosshairs emits a bit of a grumble again. "Anyway." He says to Rodimus. "They'll work like standard grenades. They'll blow up and do hurty things. Promise." He then frowns at Rodimus' question. "The stun grenades do. So do the blinding ones." He shrugs, and doesn't apologize for that either, before he points to the diagnostic station in the centre of the room. "G'wan over there and hook yourself in." He says to Jetfire as he crosses to a terminal. A holographic target appears in the back of the room. "Give me a test firing. I want to see your posture, where it comes from, etc. Just, uh, don't actually let a live one go, okay?" Dee-Kal opens her waxed album and stores the pretty stickers on a spare page somewhere between some Smurfs, Tenchi Muyo characters, and various kid's pasta-shapes can labels. She glances up from time to time, watching Rodimus look dubious and Jetfire look... well, kind of nerdy in a cool sort of way. Jetfire nods a bit, taking a few steps over, to get in the range of the diagnostic system as it where. "Yeah. Where it comes from may be part of the problem, really." The armor he normally wears on one forearm disappears in a subspace flash, to be replaced by the launcher he pulls out with the other hand since it's not set up to just appear there yet and latches it on into the spot, the plugs the analyser into a port in the back. "I figured if I placed it were I could just aim it like any other firearm, I wouldn't need the extensive targeting hardware my vehicle mode uses, and have room for additional explosive payload instead." Even the scientist has to stop explaining for a moment as he takes a moment to aim and 'fire', though no actual projectile comes out of the launcher. The system just goes through simulating it almost like a holo-deck would. It's enough to make the air guardian flinch and jerk his arm slightly in anticipation of the recoil that doesn't actually come when it's not a live firing. "The heatseekers and armour-breakers I use otherwise are specifically designed for dealing with highly mobile or heavily armoured targets. This," he holds up the arm and launcher afterwards, "Is just for firepower, when it would be prudent to not .. mess around with flashy gimmicks as it was once put." Rodimus Prime slips the grenades into subspace. "Well, I /would/ say 'I'll test them out, find out what they are, and get them back to you,' but I can't really do that." Then he grins and leans against the nearest bit of open wall. "As long as they hurt the 'Cons, I'm not too worried about what else they do." Dee-Kal heads over to a drawer, stows her sticker album. "Ahem", she notes politely to Rodimus in passing, tapping her Earth Ecology smurf Scout badge. Crosshairs is happy to see that Dee-Kal not get into trouble. He then nods at Rodimus. "Has anything I ever made you failed up to this point?" He then turns to Jetfire and nods, once or twice at what the scientist says, his fingers dancing across the keyboard. "It's actually not that much of a problem." He says to him, quietly. "You're just overthinking some aspects and underthinking others again. Come on over here and sit down." He points to a stool. "I can have this fixed in... thirty minutes." There is a trace of smug amusement. "And you can't say that you came up with this one first, either." He pats the stool. "Well, there was the photon eliminator that backfired on me," Rodimus answers, tone and expression innocent, angelic smile on his lips as he clasps his hands behind him. He casts Dee-Kal a faintly puzzled look as she 'ahems' at him, but he quickly shrugs it off. Jetfire chuckles a bit. "Hey I haven't said that once today," he retorts in amusement. Crosshairs makes him think of Ironhide and Huffer rolled into one -- cranky as heck, stubborn as a turbo-goat, complains about everything and then makes the impossible happen anyways. "I have a horrible habit of doing that," he admits as he unhooks the weapon and walks over to sit on the indicated seat. Smirks a bit again. "Hopefully you won't have to go temporarily insane to solve it this time though." Crosshairs opens a back panel on Jetfire, and goes to work. He seems to be accessing a control circuit of some kind. "Dee-Kal." He states. "Bring me a gyroscopic sensor, a calibration tool, a fire control computer and . . . a berry pie." Then he tinkers somewhere behind Jetfire's shoulder as he works. "You do." He confirms to him. "Fortunately, there's others around here to do your 'lower' thinking for you." There's a bit of sarcasm on his voice, but he doesn't seem to mind. "That eliminator was your fault." He grunts to Rodimus. "Besides, just don't like... chew on those grenades or whatever." Dee-Kal glances skywards. Boys, bots. Can't take 'em anywhere. She wonders what would happen if Rodimus was let loose with a breakblaster or portalberd... and decides it's probably better not to think about it. "I hope First Aid and Grapple have spare time on their hands. Mander Rodimus and his test runs sound... expensive." She moves around the far wall, collecting the required tools and devices, returning to the bench to drop them off before heading to a side room and opening the fridge. "But they're so tasty!" Rodimus protests when Crosshairs tells him not to chew on grenades. He smirks at Dee-Kal. "Neither of them have much time to spare, but don't worry - I fully intend to make the extra work for Scrapper and Hook, /not/ First Aid and Grapple." The little Junkion takes out the berry pie, a nicely chilled bar of soap, four flasks of energon and kicks the fridge door shut behind her as she returns. "We can but smurf..." she responds to Rodimus. Dee-Kal holds a flask over to Rodimus. Rodimus Prime accepts the flask and grins. "I thiiiiink I'll leave the smurfing to you, Deek," he observes before taking a sip. Crosshairs ... stares at Dee-Kal. "I...." He begins. "I . . ." He attempts again. "I . . " He tries a third time. " . . . was kiddin' about the pie. Though, on second thought . . . give it to Rodimus, since he's hungry. But, uh, put the soap back, bring me the gyroscope, the adjuster, and the computer. Before my good humour fails." She manages to flabbergast him on occasion, and man, this is one of them. Jetfire leans forward a little as Crosshairs starts fiddling in back, mostly out of habit of needing to lean down for smaller people to work on him.... and has to put a hand over his mouth to keep from snickering too loudly as Dee-Kal manages to actually bewilder the coot for a few moments. Rodimus Prime looks at Dee-Kal. "No pie, Deek. I don't want to listen to Grapple if he has to clean /that/ out of my refuelling system." He instead takes another sip of his energon instead. Rodimus's joke is met with a quirked brow from the young Junkette. She sets a couple of flasks on the workbench not too far from where Cross is working on Jetfire. "The pie is for Pin-san," she informs her master, the Bot Leader and anyone else who cares to listen. Also gestures to the equipment already in place. "Everything is right here, ne?" She pretends not to be exasperated at the crotchety old Bot, and sips from her flask, eating the soap. Crosshairs begins to install equipment into Jetfire's back without much more than another grunt then. He's used to weirdness. He works in the Munitions Bay. That's where all the weirdness seems to be concentrated. It's got to be some sort of dimensional anomaly. The worst thing is, it's not just Dee-Kal. It feels like whenever he's here, something or other is going wrong and it's always STRANGE. Either way, he tinkers some more and begins to wire in the computer. It only takes a minute or two, and then he's programming it. "Divert power to junction C-22, Jetfire. Bring this little computer online so I can finish with it." Jetfire mmhmms at the request, turning over his left arm to tap an otherwise unseen panel open to reveal a small set of controls that he fiddles with the other hand briefly. Sure some people just do that sort of thing internally, being giant living robots and all, but doing a bit of physical action in the process of it appeals to the scientist in him. The internal systems take a few moments to process the adjustment and a little LED blinks green a few times. "Diversion complete," he replies over his shoulder, having to resist the urge to try and look back and see what the other technician is doing. Dee-Kal nibbles at the chilled soap, optics alert and watching Crosshairs at work. Junkions are an odd breed, certainly. Given the opportunity, she could probably rustle up the same thing for Jetfire that Crosshairs is doing now. The main difference - without some finer-tuned 'Autobot' training - the result would look like a nightmare and would give two, maybe three solid shots before collapsing into component parts and/or scrap metal. The natural way for Junkions is mostly intuition and instinct. Rodimus Prime finishes off his flask, then sets it aside. "Well, I appreciate the toys, Crosshairs, and it's nice to see all of you, but I'd better get back to work." He offers a parting smile and wave, then starts to head towards the door. Dee-Kal casually sips from her flask, noting the Pikachu sticker on the Autobot Leader's rear from where he leant against the wall. She says not a word, but wonders if he'll notice it before Red Alert thinks it is some sort of spying contrivance and sends him to Intelligence to get checked out... Rodimus Prime will. Crosshairs finally slams the panel closed. He's doing his best to ignore the soap-eating, the banter and everything else. He waves at Rodimus without saying anything, then pokes a probe into a diagnostic port. A minute later he grunts triumphantly. "Okay. Done. Are you ready for the simple answer?" He takes a breath. "I hooked your fire control system into a gyroscopic sensor, that has access to your space flight mode's attitude control thrusters. I wasn't able to give you direct control of them . . but we -could- do that fairly easily now, as the interface systems are now in place. I can't believe it wasn't part of your original design. Anyway....." He steps away from the console and comes back with a missile. "Load and fire this into that target on the wall. A forcefield will catch it, it's a dead round anyway. Anyway . . . when you fire that, your attitude controls and verniers will fire in sequence, depending on your posture, and stabilise you. It's automatically adjusting, so you can fire across your body or the like and it should still work. The system will automatically detect which verniers and thrusters to fire." Dee-Kal wonders what the complicated answer would be. That's what you get for hanging round Highbrow while aboard the Steelhaven. And hanging round Jetfire now. "... In other words, you turned my otherwise defunct in this mode altitude controls into a recoil compensation system, providing just enough resistant thrust to counteract the force taken to fire a high velocity explosive projectile." There's your complicated answer! And Jetfire sounds honestly awed at that as he gets up from his seat, accepting the 'dummy' round. "That is, in all honestly, brilliant Crosshairs. And darn well something I -should- of thought of first," The last part is a bit of a tease on the whole 'stop saying you thought of what I just thought of!' thing they had going. The shell clunks slightly as it loads into the launcher, and Jetfire takes his stance and levels his arm at the target. "Ready... aim.. and firing!" Foosh! Steam vents out the sides of the launcher as the actual shell is fired, though this time his arm just pulls straight back as it would with firing any other weapon. At the same time smaller ports fire briefly from the sides of his legs (which would roughly be the lower fuselage in vehicle mode) and just below the pack on his back, keeping him upright. "I repeat, that's brilliant. And effective!" Crosshairs stands with crossed arms as Jetfire goes through his testing sequence, nodding here and there as the other speaks. "It's actually pretty standard on most aircraft that use projectile weapons. To have some sort of compensation system. I just . . yeah, that's about it." He taps the other on the shoulder. "Now. I think I can calibrate that thing further, to work as a bridge between your conscious systems and your automated responses, so that you'd actually be able to fire your attitude thrusters in robot mode . . but we'll need to try and salvage something more suited to a humanoid configuration. IE, we need to go punch a seeker in the face so I can get a look at how they link the systems. Shouldn't be too hard. Give it some thought." He nods again as the test is done, peering over towards Dee-Kal to see what she's doing and make sure she isn't touching anything that she's not supposed to be. "Anyway, I keep telling you . . " He says. "Ask me for help, rather than try to think of it yourself. We work far better together than apart." Dee-Kal tilts her head. Jetfire and Crosshairs. Brains and brawn. And while one might think Crossy is brain while Jets is brawn, they both have... both! She's in with a good crowd. Wings perked, she stands upright, not leaning on the work bench. The little Junkion nudges the two energon flasks forwards to her commander and mentor both. "Nomimono o ikaga desu ka?" "... I can always use an excuse to punch Seekers more," Jetfire replies, chuckling a bit, though his history with the Decepticon air force makes it hard to tell if he's serious or joking. Very well a bit of both columns. "Or maybe even still have some of that data lying around from the 'old days'. It'd be from pre-earth formats, but still. I'll have to dig through the archives some. That -would- be useful though, especially if the efforts to utilise the Dyson Ring come to farther fruition." Meaning both the attitude alterations and the working together mind you. "...Oh? Thank you Dee." He hadn't even noticed the flasks until they're pointed out, and takes one with a nod of thanks afterwards. Crosshairs makes an 'mm' sound. He glances at Dee-Kal. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't drink when I'm grumpy. Go on. You can drink it for me." It's the only really 'nice' thing he's said today. "I'd rather punch seekers." He says to Jetfire, very clearly. "I want a more modern design, and they've been undergoing constant upgrades. I'd lead a little strike force if I had the authority." He shrugs his shoulders. "I've actually been wanting to take a small force to the Dyson Ring again. Since we don't have an active quartermaster, I've been looking over our lists.... there's much we need in the way of basic raw materials." Dee-Kal looks at Crossy inquiringly. "Okomari desu ka? Watashi ha nani wo sasetai no?" Jetfire chuckles a bit as he gives Crosshairs a pat on the back. "If you want to go Seeker hunting, tell Command its investigating means of disabling the largest advantage the Decepticons have over us." He says it in a somewhat humorous tone, but it's clear he's not actually joking on the matter. It would be a good reason to specifically single out Seekers and other air combatants after all. "And more salvaging would be a good thing, yes. As well as figuring out just how to tap into the solar energy collectors that are already there. Rodimus would be tickled pink if we can establish an incoming fuel resource without boring from our human allies." And pauses after the end of it all to take a sip from the flask of energon. The little Junkion's wings wiggle and she looks eager-ish. Crosshairs nods his head slightly. He then glances over his shoulder at Dee-Kal. "Probably come along on the survey and recycling teams. I figure you should be excellent at picking up junk." He nods, then nods again. "I have an idea, like I said. I've been thinking. We developed microwave weaponry during a period in our history, but it turned out it's awful at damaging metal. But, have you considered using microwave beams to send the energy to a collection station from the satellites?" Jetfire hmms, tilting his head to one side in curiosity when Crosshairs brings up microwave weapons. "That's correct, but it turned out unless its someone with the output like Shockwave, microwaves are horrible for direct damage. Fry some internal hardware perhaps, but not sustainable damage. Probably why humans just use them as a cooking implementation." But then the armorer finishes his explanation. "Oh! I see what you're getting at. Microwave transmissions would be hard for someone else to disrupt as well, and any interception would show up at the collection point with diminished returns. Not only would it be a means of a steady source of energy, but one that would be harder for the Decepticons to interfere with." Crosshairs nods his head once again. "Exactly. And to make it harder to track, you can have several receiving stations on the ground... and bounce the microwaves from satellite to satellite. If you do it right, you won't lose too much energy with each bounce. I can show you some designs for a microwave gu..." He stops as an alarm goes off. "Gotta go. Bomb disposal unit report in downtown New York. I work as a consultant to a lot of human police departments. Gotta go!" And with that he transforms, and zooms off. "Yes, yes.. errk!" Jetfire backhops out of the way as Crosshairs transforms, giving the smaller Autobot room to speed out without obstacle. "I'll take to you about it later!" he shouts after Crosshairs. Then turns his attention down to the launcher, unlatching it from his arm. "All that's left now is to properly integrate this into subspace storage and retrieval... darn it, he ran off faster than I could thank him." Dee-Kal wiggles fingertips and opens a hologram window. She plays back All that's left now is to properly integrate this into subspace storage and retrieval... darn it, he ran off faster than I could thank him! and then sweeps her hands towards the nearest communications console, the holo window fading into something ghostly, then getting apparently sucked into the computer for Crossy to find and read as a message later. A ponytailed head tilts slightly and one optic shuts cheekily. o_~